Twin Dragons
by ice-princess10
Summary: its been a long time since anybody seen Rika. Henry became a spy for Rikas mom, to try to look for her.Has she did died or is she just under a new name? Please read. Sorry im late it was my birthday and didnt have time plus I have writers block. (henrika)
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Thank You  
Two Spies, One Goal  
  
By Ice Princess  
  
A lot has happen since two years ago. First having to be probably the youngest kid (not including my sidekick) to be a spy. Then there is a fact that my oldest sister got married with a ex spy. Then there is the fact that one of my friends died because I was a spy. So if someone out there thinks being a spy is hard. Actually being one is harder. You got your enemies. Being undercover most the time can really wear you out. Remembering your fake name is hard too when you got two names to remember. So try not to get confused. Just to let you know my real name is Henry Wong. Maybe you can help me remember too.  
  
Sometimes being one has its rewards though. You get lots of cool gadgets. You get to make up several different names (Its hard but fun). Of course my sidekick got caught once so she has to keep hers. Oh did I mention the fact that she is this really cool chick who make all the gadgets at Sector 6 and calls me by names that make me feel cool like double-o seven. Her name is Tami but she says that that is not really her name but no one knows what it is. At first everyone thought it was suspicious and laugh at me because I got stuck with her. Tami proved to them she could be trusted though by making neat weapons and using them once to save me.  
  
Now you're probably wondering now 'He mention Sector 6 what the heck is that?' Well it's this one organization for spies and trust me its not Camp Fun & Games. Its kinda like a undercover headquarters where a lot of people work to find codes for other things. Since Japans government was nice enough for letting us work in peace we get codes for them most of the time. So enough with the past lets get to the present. So it was a hot sunny day and I was sitting there playing with some office supplies or you should call it paperclips. " Are you here to work or to play Mr. Triple X?"( I told you she gives me cool names) "Huh" I looked up to find a girl with auburn hair and violet eyes. "Hey Tami" "We got a new assignment to do so get your highest equipment this one is tough. Oh and don't bring paperclips." 


	2. Wimps always hang out together

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any other related trademarks. So don't go suing someone you don't know. So don't sue me because you think I own Digimon. Or Please don't sue me at all, period  
  
Oh I found out my name for the last chapter was Two Spies, One Goal. Sorry if I confused you. My cousin named it that and I forgot to change it. Luckily I changed it now. Sorry. I also found I am extremely boring.I'm sorry for that too. I wasn't...really born into a writing family. And now I see them coming at me with pitchforks so Ill just sit on my bed quietly writing my story. I also found out that the story was short. So from now on more author notes and longer story. I'll try to make it 1000 words before the end. I want to dedicate this story to my cousin for making a really bad story and making mine look better. And if you read my story you might have figured out I cant keep secrets. You probably know Tami's real name by now. If you don't, then read and find out. Oh and found out I have no POVs so there I go being boring.Anyways here's the story. (Yeah like you were waiting)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Twin Dragons  
  
By Ice_Princess (HENRY'S POV)  
  
"Huh" I looked up to find a girl with auburn hair and violet eyes.  
  
"Hey Tami"  
  
"We got a new assignment to do so get your highest equipment. This one is tough. Oh and don't bring paperclips."  
  
"Ha Ha. So whats the mission this time?" "Why do you need to know?" she said settling herself at the desk across the room.  
  
" Because I can't pack if I don't know what we're going to do"  
  
" Well we have to stalk out some Russians for this one code that they stole years ago"  
  
"I see"  
  
"What do you see? There's nothing to see"  
  
"I see you're not a good spy. A good spy would have known how many years."  
  
"What do you know? Your just a junior spy"  
  
"So are you"  
  
"I been here all my life"  
  
"You were found the doorsteps of the boss's house and he took you in. That doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Whatever. Look, meet me later at the entrance of SPY building and we'll get ready there. Got it? Oh and whats your code name?"  
  
"There you go again, you made that sentence longer then it should have been. You could have labeled it this building."  
  
"Raise your hand if you care. Look out there, Henry. Is anyone raising his or her hand? NO! So do you get it like I asked you before you stood there, raising your stupid hand? SO WHAT IS YOUR FAKE NAME?"  
  
"I got it and its Kouji Moto"  
  
"Why Kouji Moto?"  
  
"My dead friend's name and don't you dare say anything bad about it"  
  
" Okay god why are you grouchy oh and the Russians stole it about 35 years ago but being a good spy you are you probably knew that."  
  
" Some secretary, you are you were suppose to tell me."  
  
"So, Dave goes solo. His secretary doesn't do anything but chit chat with her friends and he's in the Top 3."  
  
"So I'm with a amateur and I'm the best."  
  
"Amateur. Who saved whose butt from case 26? That was no amateur. And if it was an amateur then you suck even more, Bastard."  
  
"Look I'm sorry." I said walking to her desk and patting her on back. "Besides your right I am a bastard. I made myself look bad."  
  
"Serves you right" and with that Tami shook my hand off and stood up and left.  
  
"Remember to meet me at 8:oo p.m sharp. And I underline sharp. No excuses"  
  
~*~*~*8:00 p.m in front of the building~*~*~*  
  
(TAMI'S POV)  
  
'I been here for 20 minutes. Where is that bastard? He's late.'she thought as she sat down on the stairs of the building. 'Whats up with this guy? He always shows up 20 minutes late and blames it on the stupid clock he has in his room yet he never chan-'  
  
"Yo Tami. Whats up?"  
  
"Where were you? I didn't pack and lug 40 pounds of equipment in 60 seconds just to have you show up late. Wait where's your equipment?"  
  
"I just found out my clock is 20 minutes"  
  
"No excuses, your late. You're a wimp, you know that?"  
  
"I'm a wimp. My friend, Kenta has Barney as an idol and when he slept with a poster. He wet the bed."  
  
"Well a great philosopher once said and I quote 'Great wimps hang out together'"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Me, Got a problem?  
  
"Me? Problem? Nooo Waaaay. Look. Just tell what I have to bring and I will bring it tomorrow to the park"  
  
"A 20-foot rope"  
  
"Check"  
  
-\/-\/-The next day-\/-\/- (Henrys POV) 


	3. Secrets can’t kill friendship… or can th...

Disclaimer: I don't get it. We say we don't own digimon. Yet nobody reads this. Come on; honestly raise your hand if you read this. Okay maybe you. but raise your hand if you skip this and the author notes. Guilty. Guilty. Told you. Now I'm consider to be stupid because I'm telling you all this Anyways I don't own digimon.  
  
Author Notes: Okay so I got chapters 1 + 2 down. Now I just have to focus on chapter 3. But I have to stop this. I made a mistake. At the end of chapter 2 I had Henrys POV without a story so Sorry. I'll focus on how I write the name so you won't get confuse, too. I have to thank Fanfiction.net because it improved my writing. On my writing test, I got a hundred percent. And that's a big improvement for me. Anyways besides that. Please Review. Anyways, here's the story.  
  
Of course Thank you I Love Henrika for being there for me.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Twin Dragons Secrets can't kill friendship. or can they? Ch 3/?  
  
(Henry's POV) At the benches outside  
  
"So Takato, who are you going to choose for the report partner? Jeri's not in the class." I asked, wondering. I mean they were together for 2 years and they never chose anybody else besides each other.  
  
"I thought we were partners? Or if you were thinking of someone else I'm okay with it"  
  
"Actually, is it okay? I was thinking of asking Tami. We see each other everyday and no hard feelings but she had straight A's since she was in kindergarten."  
  
"Its okay. We're all friends. I think Kazu or Kenta might need a third partner. Wait what about-"  
  
"No. I know what you're going to say but last time I was with you, I had to stand up in front of the class and say we had no report"  
  
"Who knew dogs really ate homework. Besides this time you have Tami"  
  
"How bout no. And besides what do you think Tami would do if you made her get a bad grade" Takato's eyes open wide. " Good now times it by 20 and you don't even get the picture of what she do IF YOU MADE A DOG MAD AND SHIELD YOURSELF WITH THE REPORT AND HAVE A 7 DAY WRITTEN REPORT TO SHREDS.  
  
"7 days? We didn't have even have 7 days to work on it"  
  
"I didn't mean us, I meant Tami. She works really hard to get to the top. I should know I work with her. But I can't blame you. It was my fault for choosing you. And Jeri warned me"  
  
" Hello Henry, Hello chumling"(I think that's what Kazu calls Takato)  
  
"Hey whats up Kazu" I greeted Kazu with our friendship handshake.  
  
"Your cheerful. You never called me chumling without lingering before" Then Takato did the same.  
  
"You always yelled at him for it" I pointed out. Takato nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh Henry. Tami gave a note to me and said to give it to you. Here." Kazu reached in his cargo pant pocket and gave me a hard smooth piece of paper folded the size of a credit card.  
  
I opened it to find some kind of card in it and something scribbled on the piece of paper.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~ Dear Henry Here's something Alan gave me. He said something about it being a key to the Russian' headquarters. Meet me at the park near the tree. Oh do you have a partner for the report? (  
  
Your one & only Spy/Friend, Tami  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
I folded the piece of paper up, stuffed it in my pocket and tore off a piece of paper from my binder. I scribbled something then picked a flower not so far away. I pressed the flower in the paper then folded it.  
  
"Kazu since you go to the same class with Tami. Can you give this to her, please?"  
  
"Give me a good reason why."  
  
"Because if you don't you're going to get hurt so bad. You remember the black eye I gave Kenta"  
  
"Okay. Fine" He took the paper out of my hand and ran away. I'm serious every day Kazu acts more like Kenta.  
  
"Takato, you didn't say anything. Why didn't you?"  
  
"Because every time I wanted to say something you said something before me."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Its okay. Besides what did you write to her anyways?"  
  
" It's a secret only between me & her."  
  
"Like what I love you"  
  
" NO! How can you think that? I'm sure you didn't order a knuckle sandwich."  
  
"I was just kidding. I know you don't love her. But you have to admit if I wasn't with Jeri. I would have tried to ask her out."  
  
"I don't know. I could try but I mean if I mess up she probably kill me. And her dad probably fire me." When I finished Takato blurted out laughing.  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry but Tami might kill you and your afraid of her dad." I stared towards the window of the school.  
  
"Anyways there's Tami" Nodding towards the direction of the window I was staring at. Takato's eyes slowly turned to the direction I nodded until they reached their destination.  
  
"Go ask her to the Halloween Hop. Who knows she might say yes" Both of us turned to looked at each other.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on. You never know unless you try."  
  
"Okay here I go" I stood up and walked in and over to where she was standing with her friends chatting about keeping secrets from each other and how they didn't want to see Tami ever again. Oh well, it's not my problem.  
  
"Hey Tami"  
  
"Oh hey Henry whats up"  
  
"Hey Tami we'll talk to you later okay" One of her friends said. Who I can easily recognize as a girl in my class named Alexa. She was with her other friends I think names are Nikki, Trang and Nelly who are triplets, (A/N: Nelly and Trang are girls and Trang is a Vietnamese name) May and April who are twins, Serena, Shauna, and Sally, as other set of triplets, Alice and Amber who are triplets with Alexa, Sarah, Carrie, Whitney, Jasmine and Lilith.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to talk to me" She glared at Alexa and her friends, letting them take turns to shiver. Trust me if looks can kill. They probably be dead in two-seconds flat  
  
"Shut the fuck up" Nikki yelled.  
  
"Nikki, don't get in trouble because of her. She is an amateur. Who cares about her?" Nelly tried to comfort her baby sister. They maybe triplets but Tami once told me Trang is the oldest, followed by Nelly then Nikki.  
  
"Why don't both of you just go like Alexa said"  
  
"Don't talk to my sisters like that and think you can get away with it. And don't especially talk to Alexa like that" Trang was holding up her fist yet Tami just stood there normally well besides glaring back. I know I sound like a wimp if Trang was holding her fist about two inches from my face glaring I don't know about you but I would shake in fear.  
  
"I'm sorry but I thought that you might be late for your cheerleading' Trang backed off so Alexa can talk to Tami.  
  
"Freak you, smart mouth. Look-"  
  
"Don't worry I can see unlike you guys" Tami interrupted.  
  
" Shut up! I'm giving you a choice. I hope you take it" And with that everyone left.  
  
"I'm so happy your still here, Henry" We started to walk down the hall past everyone to our next class.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They tricked me into being their friend. "  
  
"Explain"  
  
"It's not fair. They keep secrets from me. And I don't do anything"  
  
"Um Tami."  
  
"And then when I keep secrets from them they fight with me"  
  
"Uh Tami."  
  
"Curse them" I stopped to get her attention.  
  
"Tami" She stopped to listen to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We missed P-3 .you know.our class"  
  
"Oh" We turned around and walked the other way.  
  
"You know what I learned today and I can't believed I did. Secrets can kill friendship"  
  
"Or can it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I believe that all situations are different. You can say, I don't believe you can base your life or something by one philosophy."  
  
"I get it"  
  
"Uh Tami?"  
  
"Did we miss it or you want to cheer me up again?"  
  
"No.well.if you.consider this as.um cheering you up. I was thinking."  
  
"Yeah?" We both stopped, me sweat dropping and her eyes looking like they're saying 'keep going. I'm listening. Keep Going'  
  
"Do you. um. want. uh. to go. to. the. Halloween Hop? I.mean.with me. " 'That was terrible. I'll be surprise if she says yes now.'  
  
"Why Henry. Are you asking me out?"  
  
"I guess. If you want to consider it" I swallowed hard.  
  
"As a date"  
  
"Of course I want to consider it as a date. Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Well." She pinched herself really hard.  
  
"Uh Tami?"  
  
"Don't Worry. I'm just checking whether if this is real or whether I'm dreaming"  
  
And I did what anyone would guess Id do. I blushed. "Don't worry it real"  
  
"You sure how to cheer me up Mr. Hot Shot. Sir." She leaned forward and kissed my on the cheek. I smiled. I was happy. You would have been too, if the girl you had a crush on since kindergarten said Yes. I just stood there watching Tami as she walked casual in the classroom.  
  
'Damn, she so hot. I can't believe a date with the Ice Princess (A/N: Ha Ha Ha. Err its not that funny).' With all these thoughts in my head I was surprise I walked in without anyone noticed my big rather huge smile.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^  
  
So what did you guys think of it this? I know it doesn't match action/adventure. I'll try to have action next chapter. Sorry I'm late, too 


End file.
